


Hungry Like A Wolf

by LadyAngelique, mischiefmanaged95



Series: Stucky Collaboration Fics [12]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Passionate Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Protective Bucky Barnes, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing Clothes, Shy Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: "My, what big eyes you have," Steve mocked in a muffled voice behind his hands. But that didn’t stop Bucky's super soldier hearing though. He arched a brow and decided to play along, to tease his sweetheart. "All the better to see you with, my dear," Bucky replied, pinning Steve’s wrists above his head. The movement made Steve gasp and he opened his baby blues eyes, watching Bucky prowling over him. He wiggled about, unable to break free of Bucky's hold. "My, what strong arms you have.”"All the better to hold you with, my dear," Bucky whispered into Steve's ear, licking the shell and nipping on the pink lobe, as he continued to knead and stroke Steve's perfect bottom.Steve whimpered, voice getting higher and higher, "my, what sharp teeth you have."Growling, Bucky kissed down the blond’s collarbone and nipped hard into the blushing skin, “all the better to mark you with, my dear.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much lovely for writing this with me! LadyAngelique is honestly amazing. I love you very much <3 Any mistakes are our own. We own no one! We've tagged everything, right?
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

 

The windows were frosted, as if framing the picturesque winter wonderland blanketing all of Brooklyn. To escape the chilly weather, Steve and Bucky were holed up on their floor of the Compound, snuggling all warm and cosy on the couch. The blond super soldier was swathed in a warm cream sweater and cute Santa sweatpants, dozing off as he cuddled with his lover. Steve was like a sleepy golden retriever; nuzzling against Bucky’s scruffy neck, tangling his legs between thick thighs and holding onto Bucky’s dog tags. The brunette soldier wore a soft red Henley and black reindeer pants that matched Steve's.

Bucky wrapped Steve in his strong mismatched arms, holding his baby boy close, relaxing to the lulling sounds of Steve's easy breathing and strong heartbeat. He tried to smoothly reach for the paperback he’d been reading, not wanting to jostle Steve. He wanted his little punk to get his rest and enjoy snuggling in the quiet hum of the evening. 

But he wasn’t as smooth as he thought, because he felt Steve press himself closer, whimpering, “don't go…”

Bucky gently laid back in place and pulled Steve closer (if that was even possible), smiling and kissed the top of his downy blond head.

“Not goin’ anywhere, Stevie. I'm right here, baby doll. Just grabbin’ a book. Keep sleepin’ sweetheart,” Bucky whispered against his temple. Then, he started to rub warm circles on Steve's back, as he plucked the book and began reading.

Steve hummed in his sleep, burrowing in Bucky’s neck and clung on even _tighter_ , whispering, “my Bucky…” And if that wasn’t enough, the adorable smile he had on his lips, most certainly was.

Bucky smiled and put his bookmark back into the pages of the book, unable to focus with his lovable guy clinging onto him. He kissed Steve on the nose, just because he can, and nuzzled his soft blond locks. Bucky loved cuddling with his best guy. It was where he felt warm, safe, and _loved_.

“Love you too Stevie,” he whispered against Steve's temple. Steve's eyes fluttered and opened, looking up at Bucky with his brilliant baby blues, the love and awe sparkling was ever so brightly there. 

Bucky leaned down slowly and kissed him sweetly. It was gentle and tender, relishing in the time they could share with each other so openly. They took the time to give and take in each other, mapping traces and loving caresses. 

But that was the exact moment, Steve's stomach decided it was the perfect time to interrupt and gurgle loudly. Bucky broke the kiss, only to chuckle warmly. It vibrated from his chest, shaking Steve was on top on him. 

"Bit hungry Steve? I can grab ya a snack, hmm? Feed ya while you lay on top of me?" Bucky asked, as he cupped Steve's blushing cheek. Steve blushed even _more_ and smiled, he loved to indulge in Bucky's caring nature in those moments, when he let his walls fall down. 

"Yes, please,” he grinned, unable to hold back the teasing tone in his voice, “you spoil me so much Buck, I'm gonna forget how to do anythin’ on my own!" 

Bucky sighed dramatically, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Oh, damn it! You foiled my plans, baby doll. I wanted to keep you all to myself, just lovin’ and carin’ for ya.”   

Shifting his arm to peek at Steve’s reaction, he winked playfully. His other arm snuck up Steve’s side and tickled his stomach, feeling childish. But it was worth it when he heard that adorable giggle Steve saved for moments between the two of them.

"Hahah Ah! I give, I give! Gimme a chance to breathe, Buck!" Steve panted, cheeks flushed from all the laughter. Bucky smirked, victoriously and kissed Steve on the cheek, gently shifting the blond, so that he could get off the couch. He made a quick trip to the kitchen, bringing some fresh fruits in bite size pieces in a bowl.

When Steve’s eyes caught the colourful succulent fruit, saliva gathered in his mouth and his stomach grumbled again. Lying on his side, he propped his head up with one arm, looking like heaven and sin all in one.

“Can you feed me, Buck?” he asked shyly, big puppy eyes staring up at his lover with need. With Steve being the way he was, it took a while to get Steve comfortable enough to ask for things, as if it was a big bother to want things for himself, like he was a 'burden' on people.

But that was why Bucky loved to spoil his baby boy, "of course Stevie, I'd love to do that. Do you want to lay on my lap?" he asked warmly.

Steve smiled brightly and nodded, sitting up for Bucky to slide back underneath him. Once settled in, Steve looked up at Bucky from below, all relaxed and happy.

"Close your eyes baby, just enjoy the mood and food," Bucky purred, while balancing the bowl on his lap. Steve closed his eyes, his long lashes fanning out and opened his pink plush lips.

Bucky smiled and slid a grape into Steve's mouth. Steve took it in, licking the juices off Bucky's fingers and moaned happily at the burst of sweet flavour. Bucky hummed at Steve's happy noises and munching, stroking his baby boy's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Bucky continued to feed Steve different pieces of fruit and Steve kept licking and sucking Bucky's fingers. The last piece is a large strawberry, making it a bit difficult for Steve swallow the whole thing. Steve took a big bite, juice dripping from his lips.

Putting the bowl down, Bucky moved to face Steve and leaned down to lick at the sticky path, up to Steve’s lips, sweeping his tongue over them. “Can I have a taste baby doll?”

Steve fluttered his eyes, pupils dilated and filled with heat.  Nodding, he leaned forward, parting his lips and let Bucky lick into his mouth, catching the taste of sweet fruit. They part with swollen, wet lips and heat building between them.

"Mmm sweet…just like my Stevie," Bucky whispered, licking his lips. Steve’s breath hitched at the sight, melting back into the couch cushions, spreading his legs for Bucky to hover over him.

Bucky looked down at him and the love and hunger in his bright, but dark orbs was almost too much for Steve to see. He slowly licked his lips again, eyeing the blond beauty up and down, undressing him with his piercing eyes.

Steve, always so bashful, blushed and laughed, shakily, “gosh Buck, you look like you're gonna eat a feast! Like a hungry wolf lickin’ his chops."

Bucky growled, smile feral, "I can't help that _my_ baby boy looks so delicious, spread out for me and tastin’ so sweet. So pretty when you blush Stevie…"

Steve covered his face, feeling a rush of heat flood over him. He was so exposed, laid out like this, even though he was still fully dressed. "My, what big eyes you have," Steve mocked in a muffled voice behind his hands.

But that didn’t stop Bucky's super soldier hearing though. He arched a brow and decided to play along, to tease his sweetheart. "All the better to see you with, my dear," Bucky replied, pinning Steve’s wrists above his head.

The movement made Steve gasp and he opened his baby blues eyes, watching Bucky prowling over him. He wiggled about, unable to break free of Bucky's hold. "My, what strong arms you have.”

Bucky changed his hold, pinning both of Steve's wrists with his metal hand. Once secure, Bucky leaned down, sneaking his right arm behind Steve, past the tiny waist and under the red pants. Steve shivered and moaned when Bucky grabbed a handful of Steve's bottom.

"All the better to hold you with, my dear," Bucky whispered into Steve's ear, licking the shell and nipping on the pink lobe, as he continued to knead and stroke Steve's perfect bottom.

Steve whimpered, voice getting higher and higher, "my, what sharp teeth you have."

Bucky nuzzled against Steve's neck, feeling the hot flare of possessive love he felt towards Steve bloom in his chest. Sometimes, the love he felt for Steve was too much, too hot and powerful that he just wanted to keep him with him, always. He rubbed his stubbly cheek against Steve’s baby smooth skin, turning it red.

Growling, Bucky kissed down the blond’s collarbone and nipped hard into the blushing skin, “all the better to mark you with, my dear.”

Steve moaned, arching his back and wrapped his legs around Bucky's thick waist. The blond started to rub himself up against his boyfriend and back into the hand clutching his bottom. Steve was so aroused and desperate for Bucky's touch, that he couldn’t control the sheer number of whines and whimpers he let out. Bucky hummed, grinding his hips back down against Steve’s, drinking in his lover’s sweet, needy sounds.

"My, what a big cock you have," Steve stuttered, hips rutting up against Bucky’s, feeling the brunette’s thick, hard cock pressing against his own.

"All the better to fuck you with, my baby doll," Bucky growled and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. The brunette won dominance and sought entrance into Steve’s mouth, licking in there, nipping and sucking on Steve’s adorable lips. It was all fire and love, passion and gentleness all wrapped into one, knitted and locked together.

Never to be broken again.

When they parted, Steve whispered breathlessly, "yes, yes please, fuck me Bucky."

"Gonna let me eat you up, hmm Baby? Or shall I stuff ya full ‘till you're drippin’ of me?" Bucky growled, nipping at Steve's plush bottom lip, while his right hand on Steve's bottom slipped between his cheeks and teases the tight pink hole. 

" _Oh_ , Bucky…please, _both_ , stuff me, I'm yours," Steve cried out. Bucky smiled and gently loosened his grip and hold on Steve, wanting to move this along. Steve whimpered at the loss of contact, until Bucky started to tug on the cream sweater, helping Steve undress.

Bucky made quick work of stripping them of their clothes and soon, he was hovering over Steve, leaning down to kiss his sweetheart’s lips softly. Steve whined and wrapped his arms and legs around Bucky, grinding his hard cock up against the coarse hair on the brunette’s lower stomach. Grunting against Steve’s lips, Bucky hiked Steve’s legs up higher around him, so that he could keep kissing him and work him open at the same time.

“Oh,” Steve whimpered, panting up at the ceiling when he felt the slick, cool metal of Bucky’s left hand circling his entrance, “please, _Bucky_.”

Bucky crooned and with his free hand, brushed the sweaty hair from Steve’s forehead, “you’re okay, baby. I gotcha, sweetheart.” 

Bucky kissed Steve again, swallowing his moan as he worked his finger into Steve’s hole. Bucky began with one, slowly curling upwards, brushing against Steve’s prostate. “Oh, oh, Buck, please, fuck me, _fuck me_ …”

“Shhh, baby doll,” Bucky cooed, kissing Steve’s jaw as he began thrusting his finger and then another alongside it, stretching and scissoring them, beginning to feel Steve’s walls clench and unclench as his body let him in. “That’s it, good boy. God, you’re so good, Stevie. How’d I get so luck with you, eh?”

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve gasped, eyes glazing over as Bucky pumped another finger in, all now curling and pressing against his prostate. Arching his back, he moaned up at the ceiling, rolling his hips in time with Bucky’s thrusts, desperate to find release. But he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , until Bucky was in him.

“Oh, _Stevie_ ,” Bucky growled, kissing Steve’s forehead, cheeks, licking up the tears by Steve’s eyes, as he sank into the warmth of Bucky’s embrace and love, “I love you so much, darlin’.”

Steve stared up at him with that adorable look on his face, the one where he was laid bare and open, vulnerable and so beautiful, so trusting; here, he was _free_. Nothing could hurt him because he knew Bucky would look after him.

His eyes said it all, he didn’t even have to open his mouth for Bucky to know what he was going to say, but he did anyway, “I love you too, Buck.”

Bucky withdrew his fingers and pressed his lips to Steve’s again, kissing him fiercely as he slicked up his cock and sank into the blond’s welcoming body. It was hot and messy and sweaty. They were a tangle of limbs, Bucky’s hips grinding against Steve’s, as the former thrust into his body. His thrusts were hard and relentless, loving and passionate, hitting Steve’s prostate with no faults.

Steve’s cherry red lips were open, whimpers and moans slipping past his teeth and into the hot, sex scented air. All he knew was Bucky and the hands on his skin, the lips on his neck and the cock that was making him feel like he could do anything. Light exploded behind his eyelids and fireworks seemed to take its place, fire licked at his spine, something was pulling at him, releasing him. And then, he felt it.

It was like his stomach was somersaulting, like he couldn’t breathe but also as if, he hadn’t ever been able to without Bucky. He was a mere canvas without Bucky, but with him, they were a mess of red lips, deep kisses and bright colours, spilling out, unreachable, untouchable. Vibrant and loud, beautiful and dark, messy but wonderful in their tangle of limbs and hands and lips.

“God, I love you so much Stevie,” Bucky growled against Steve’s neck where he had left a litter of love bites and butterfly kisses, “come for me, sweetheart. Go on, you can let go.”

And that was all it took for Steve to arch and come untouched, rubbing his sensitive cock up against Bucky’s coarse hair and moaned, he needed that. God, he needed the overstimulation. He loved it. He fell into sunlight and white skies, soaring upon an airless world that felt like warmth and love and _Bucky_.

When Steve came to, he found himself huddled in Bucky’s arms, hands were gently stroking down his back and petting his hair. They were still in the same position, though this time Steve was huddled on top of Bucky’s chest, the latter’s cock still buried in him.

“Buck?” Steve croaked, looking up at Bucky, mewling when he felt Bucky’s come dripping down his thighs and rocked back on his lover’s cock, whimpering so sweetly.

“Baby,” Bucky smiled, kissing Steve’s lips softly as he thrust his hips up gently into Steve and helped him ride out the waves, “been floatin’ on me?”

“Hmm,” Steve moaned and buried his face in Bucky’s neck, hips still grinding, still clenching around the thick cock inside him, “please don’t – _oh_ – go. Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, baby. I won’t. I’m right here, baby doll. Your beautiful little hole is still hungry, huh? Still want me here?” Bucky crooned and rolled them over again, rocking his hips down, so that Steve’s legs fell open wider, letting the brunette’s cock in all the way.

Clinging onto Bucky, Steve whined and stared up at him with that adoring look that told the former, that his lover was strung so high, floating in the waves that washed over his body, “auh, _auh_! Oh, Buck, please, _please_ …”

“Sweetheart, I’m right here,” Bucky whispered, noting how Steve kept tugging on him. He ground his hips against Steve’s again, slowly thrusting in and out of Steve’s – _already full of come_ – hole, “my pretty baby, all mine, so damn beautiful. Why are you so good to me? So sweet like this.”

Steve mewled and came when Bucky wrapped his hand around the blond’s cock, thrusting at just the right time and pace, hitting his lover’s sweet spot, making him cry out, “oh, oh, there, _there_ , yes, _yes_!”

“Fuck baby,” Bucky purred, fucking Steve through his orgasm, until he was spent, making little whimpering noises, beautiful whimpering noises.

“Please come in me, please, _please_ ,” Steve begged, digging his finger nails into Bucky’s thick skin, clawing down the brunette’s back, “please, please. I’m yours, all _yours_ …”

“Good boy, such a good boy,” Bucky panted, growling as he came, wrapping his flesh hand around Steve’s throat. Steve’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he jerked his hips, releasing a dribble of come as he felt Bucky’s hips still and his load filled him up.

They were a mess, sweaty and hot but Steve’s eyes were already drooping and Bucky couldn’t find it in him to get them to the shower. So, he kissed Steve’s lips and rolled them back over, so that Bucky was on his back and Steve was nestled on top of him, still full of Bucky.

“Go on to sleep, Stevie,” Bucky whispered and kissed Steve’s temple, covering them with blankets, “I’m here. I’m here. Still here, baby boy.” And it was true. He wouldn’t pull out until Steve was ready. “I'll be right here when you wake up, love.”

And Steve fell asleep, happy and safe and warm, on top of Bucky.

*******

When Steve woke up next, it was with more clarity. Looking around groggily, he realised he was in bed, with Bucky next to him. He’d been curled up in the safe embrace of the brunette’s arms, only to look up and find Bucky smiling down at him fondly.

“Hey,” Steve said softly, blushing. Bucky grinned and leaned down, kissing Steve’s forehead. They were wrapped in blankets and bedcovers, warm and safe from the world.

“Hey, baby,” Bucky murmured softly, “I moved us to the bed a while back. Slid a thick plug in too, keep you nice and full of me, can you feel it? Feel my come still in you?”

Steve whimpered and buried his face in Bucky’s neck, trembling with want and love, “yes, sir.”

Bucky smiled gently and wrapped a hand around Steve’s hardening cock, pressing his lips to the blond’s head. “S’okay, baby, s’okay. You can let go, sweetheart.”

And Steve did just that, whining into Bucky’s throat, coming against Bucky’s metal hand and leg, rutting onto his lover’s thick thigh until he was sobbing and whimpering.

“Love you,” Steve slurred, lazy and plaint, nuzzling Bucky’s jaw, “thank you, thank you, _oh_ , thank you sir.”

Bucky cupped his face and brought their mouths together, before rolling them over. He hovered over Steve, hands either side of the blond’s head, “you okay, darlin’?”

Steve nodded and smiled sleepily, “you take care of me so good, Buck.”

“’Course I do,” Bucky purred and kissed him sweetly, lovingly.

Soon, they’d get up and Bucky would get them both into the bath. He would stand under the spray of water, sliding out the thick plug from Steve’s bottom. Bucky would pry the come and lube from Steve’s hole and eat him out ‘till Steve’s legs were trembling and he was _sobbing_ as he came against the wall.

After that, Bucky would wash them both with warm soapy water, he’d get them all nice and clean, smelling of shampoo and bath salts, before drying and dressing Steve. Bucky loved to dress Steve in his clothes, loved how Steve looked so _small_ , despite the serum, in Bucky’s baggy tops and bottoms.

And Steve _loved_ how beefy and thick Bucky was.

Once Bucky was dry and dressed, Steve, who was waiting for Bucky in their bedroom, followed him downstairs for breakfast with the rest of the team.

“Sit, baby,” Bucky said softly, not so much an order but something to get Steve’s mind working again. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Bucky got their breakfast ready. It was early and the sun peaking over the tops of the trees outside the Compound, a fresh breeze was wafting in.

“Buck,” Steve asked quietly, before anyone else came down.

Bucky turned to his sweetheart and smiled, “yeah, Stevie?”

Steve blushed, “can you feed me?”

Bucky grinned, proud, so bloody proud, and leaned down to kiss Steve’s pouting lips, “’course, love.”

By the time the rest of the team woke up and gradually filtered downstairs, Steve had finished his breakfast (Bucky had made him eat every last bit, even let him have some chocolate too. Along with some tea). Bucky was just tucking into his own food when Natasha came and joined them, raising an eyebrow.

“Nice love bite, Steve,” she smirked, sipping her cup of coffee as she checked the news on her phone.

“Nat,” Steve warned, blushing and looked down at his newspaper. Bucky, on the other hand, took that as a chance to tease and dote on Steve.

“Aww, Stevie, no need to be shy. You weren’t quiet last night, when you were all spread out for me,” he growled, knowing that Tony and Clint, who had just stepped into the kitchen, could hear.

“Oh, my god,” Tony grunted, “stop it grandpas. It’s too early for your weird cuteness.”

“ _Seriously_?” Clint grumbled to Natasha, half asleep, “what are they rabbits?”

“Well, Steve did dress up as one for Halloween,” Bucky smirked, making Tony choke on his coffee.

“You did _what_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe XD How'd we do?


End file.
